


I'll See You In My Dreams

by lokitty656



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble, Dreams, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Soulmates, VictUuri, so sweet it will give you cavities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9080047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokitty656/pseuds/lokitty656
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki began sharing dreams with his soulmate on his 18th birthday. He never expected for his idol to be his soulmate





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own YOI, but I really love these two gays~

Yuuri Katsuki had began sharing dreams with his soulmate when he was 18. When you and your soulmate were 18, you would begin sharing dreams. Up until then, the soulmate or soulmates would simply be able to see your dreams. So the fact that he began sharing dreams on his 18th birthday told him that his soulmate was older than him.

The first time, and for the next few years, his soulmate was nothing more than a blurry figure, the only distinguishable features being pale hair, eyes, and skin. He wondered how his soulmate saw him.

They shared conversations, and got to know each other quite well. They were already perfect for each other, so there was no need to be afraid of not being good enough. 

They had agreed to not tell each other their names, but simply a lot about each other.

Yuuri knew his soulmate’s favourite food, that he was Russian, that he was a famous figure skater, his favourite food, he spoke many languages, and that he was three years younger than his soulmate, who he knew as N. He knew a lot more, obviously, but he felt like these were some of the more important points.

They mostly communicated in English, as they both knew the language well due to the number of competitions in America and Britain.

He told N all about himself- his likes, his dislikes, and the disastrous event at the Grand Prix final last year. Distraught as he was, he failed to notice that N was getting less blurry, his hair now showing a distinct silvery color, eyes sharper. He failed to notice the dawning realization in his soulmate’s eyes.

For the next year, Yuuri focused on his school work. He was completely humiliated by his defeat and simply couldn’t face the ice. N had kept reassuring him that he was a fantastic skater, but Yuri still had a lot of doubts. He had no idea who N was, though he assumed he was a good skater due to his 5 Grand Prix wins and 5 World Championship wins, all consecutive.

He wished he was a good skater. He wanted to be as good as his idol, Victor Nikiforov, but he doubted he would ever skate professionally again. In between his studies, he worked on copying one of Victor’s routines- just for fun.

And when he went back to his hometown of Hatsetsu, he performed the routine for his best friend Yuuko. And he got the shock of his life when her three daughters posted it online, prompting the Victor Nikiforov to come and offer to be his coach. 

Yuuri noticed that N was becoming less blurry by the day. He has a suspicion that N was Victor, but quickly put it out of his mind. There was no way his soulmate was Victor.

But he was so, so wrong.

After being kissed by Victor at the competition, he went to bed anxiously, worried if that counted as cheating on his soulmate. Needless to say, he was shellshocked to see the clear image of his idol, coach, and apparently soulmate, Victor Nikiforov.

They never blatantly said they were soulmates, but the closeness they shared from that day forward made it apparent for all to see. The engagement rings made it even more obvious. And although Yuuri lost the Grand Prix to Yurio, he was just happy to have Victor, his soulmate, by his side.


End file.
